The United Children of America
by Evangeline Lafitte
Summary: Drabbles, one-shots, poems that intrude the lives of America's states or in this case children.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Conversations at the Coffeehouse

Welcome my darlings! I love you all. This story is about the fifty states. So fifty chapters of mindless one shots and drabbles and maybe poems, ya ready for that? Anyway this first one shot is about The State of Washington, or Valerie Jones. Hope you enjoy! If you have any questions please feel free to leave them in the reviews or PM me. God Bless!

_"When everything goes to hell, the people who stand by you without flinching - they are your family."  
― __Jim Butcher_

Valerie Jones sat at a local café sipping her coffee. It was a cold and dreary day in Seattle. The forecast called for rain all this week. Lovely. This was just not her week. Her boss was getting on to her about not taking her meds. It wasn't like her fault that she had chronic depression. She had just come back from a "family meeting". If you could really call it that, it was more like a meeting on how jacked up the nation was. Oh I think I forgot to mention that Valerie is the State of Washington. Washington looked out the window and saw her older brother, New York or Henrick Visser came in and sat down at her table

"Hey kiddo.'' He said smiling at the young state. Washington smiled back and went back drinking her coffee.

"Valerie I need you to talk to me. What's got you down?'' New York asked. He wore a business like suit. He was very kind to his family, but never to strangers. He hated the fact that he had so many tourist, but who could help when you're famous, unlike Washington who sat in her own lonely coroner of the world.

"Has Ivan chasing you around again?'' He asked concerned. The girls that were working at the counter were looking at New York. Physical New York did not look all that bad. In human years he looked to be about in his mid forties, He often wore suits or if he felt like it t-shirts and jeans that exposed strong arms and overall a nice body. Unlike Washington who wore torn jeans baggy shirts and converse all the time and had her hair all

"No… maybe a little, but that's not it.'' Washington said quickly. New York nodded his head and looked at his little sister carefully. Somehow these two got along more than any other state.

"Well what is it then?'' New York asked as he sipped on his black coffee. One of the girls at the counter had paid for him. Washington sighed and sipped more. How was she going to explain this?

"I tried… to you know…'' She didn't finished but she showed him the small marks on her arm. New York grimaced and took his younger sister by the arms.

"I thought you said you would stop.'' Washington looked away and stared at the ground. She shouldn't have told him. He'll just ran and tell Dad. _Just wait and see _she told herself. Washington glanced over at New York. He held a stony expression. She couldn't tell if he was disappointed or angry.

"You won't tell anyone will you?'' She asked pleadingly. New York shook his head. He couldn't believe. His baby sister tried to kill herself. He knew that Washington had depression, but how could he if she didn't say anything. That was the problem with Washington. She would never anyone anything. Most of the time the young state would push people away that tried to help her.

"I won't tell anyone, but remember you have family. The one that I learned about family is that we are always there for each other no matter what.'' He left her there. That was it. He walked out the door with no other word. No long lecture about how it would selfish to do such a thing. Washington turned to see her brother walk out the door and left with nothing but the tinkling sound of the chimes on the door.


	2. Chapter 2: At The Meat Market Down The S

Chapter 2: At the Meet Market Down the Street

Hello my minions! How are we today? Anyway I hope you enjoy this one. This is one involves New Mexico, and Scotland. This is based on the song Dance Anthem of the 80's by Regina Spektor Just to clarify I do not own Hetalia.

"Hey New Mexico you wanna do me a favor?'' New Mexico looked up to see her father standing in front of the television.

"Papa I was about to find out if Rosie was really the daughter of Margie and Angus!'' America turned around and saw that one of his youngest daughters was watching a soap opera. He recognized the show it was _Many the Miles_.

"Really, _Many the Miles?_ There is better stuff than that! Did Mexico get you started on that? I know how he likes his soaps." New Mexico craned her neck to see Rosie's reaction. Oh so it was true! Rosie is Margie's daughter! But who was the father? Was it the handsome doctor Gabriel Grey? Or is it Reggie Heck, the sheriff of the small town of Sleepy Oaks?

"_Hermano _did not get me started on this. It was Virginia.'' America shook his head. He would have to have a talk with her.

"Anyway, can you run to the store and get some meat. I figured we could have homemade burgers tonight.'' America said. New Mexico sighed. This was the third freaking time this week they were having burgers.

"Dad can we have tacos? It's been almost a month since I've had one!'' America shuffled around in his pocket and pulled out a few dollars.

"Here is the money for the meat, and while you are out go get some Taco Bell.'' New Mexico sighed. It was better than nothing.

"_Gracias _Papa.'' New Mexico said before walking out the door.

New Mexico walked down the streets of town searching for the meat shop. After sometime of searching she finally found it. She walked into the shop and looked for hundred percent beef. She walked around for a bit. She glanced at her watch. It was almost time for dinner.

"What do ya mean ya don't carry haggis?!'' New Mexico turned from the selections and found herself staring at and angry redhead Scotsman. His hair was all a mess and had a cigarette hanging on edge of his lip. He was rather handsome is some roguish way.

"I'm sorry sir, but I am afraid you might have to go to a place that sells specialty meats. I all I have here is pure American meat.'' At this New Mexico turned and walked to the counter.

"_Disculpe señor!_" New Mexico called. The Scotsman turned at her.

"Can't ya see I'm busy here lass?'' He said with bit of whining in his voice. New Mexico ignored him. The man turned and saw the young Spanish girl standing patiently waiting.

"Well isn't little Selene Jones!" New Mexico giggled. She had known the store owner ever since she could remember.

"It's nice to see you to _señor_.'' New Mexico said. The Scotsman looked at the young state for bit. Now where had here the name Jones before? He looked at the girl that stood chatting with the meat man. She had long black hair that was up in a ponytail. She wore a shirt and jeans that gave away her figure. Jones… Ah! Now he remembered now. He remembered seeing an energetic young man at his brother's house. His name was Alfred F. Jones, or America. How was this beauty related to America?

"Ten pounds of ground beef. And that… you know what since I have not seen since you were but a little tyke I'll let you have on the house.'' New Mexico smiled and thanked the man and turned to take the packages.

"Here let me help ya with that.'' The Scotsman said as he grabbed the last few of the packages. New Mexico smirked.

"Oh now you decide to be nice to me.'' The girl said with a hint of Spanish in her accent. The Scotsman looked at her for a bit. Lord, she was something.

"I was never mean to ya lassie.'' New Mexico rolled her eyes and walked out of the store and into the street. The redheaded man followed her lead.

"Oh by the way I'm Selene Jones.'' The Scotsman nodded acting as though he didn't know that.

"Aye that is pretty name for such a pretty name for such as lass as you. You call me Allistor Kirkland.'' Allistor said as he rolled the cigarette around on his lips. They talked for a few more minutes and then sat down on a bench to take a break.

"So tell me lassie are you related to Alfred Jones?'' Allistor asked.

"_Si_ I am the personification of New Mexico.'' Allistor nodded. No wonder she was such a beauty.

"Are you related to Spain?'' New Mexico nodded. That was wear she got her looks from. Her father was Spain.

"Let me guess you are somehow related to England.'' New Mexico said as she straightened her shirt. Allistor couldn't help but look down.

"Aye, I am England's older brother, Scotland.'' Scotland said. New Mexico smiled. Lordy, this girl was beautiful. New Mexico looked at her watch. Crap it's time for dinner.

"_¡Dios mío!"_ New Mexico shouted. Scotland looked at her with concerned eyes.

"What is wrong lassie?'' Scotland asked.

"I have to go dinner starts… like now.'' New Mexico took the packages from him and walked down the street.

"Lass, before ya go, do I get to see you again?'' New Mexico turned and smiled.

"Just met me at the meat market.''

**So that is the end of chapter 2.**

**Translation Notes**

_Gracias- _**Thanks**

_Disculpe señor- _**Excuse me sir**

_Señor- _**Sir or Mister **

"_¡Dios mío!"- _** My God**


	3. Chapter 3: No Use in Crying

Chapter 3: No Use in Crying

Hey my minions! Welcome back! Hope you all had a good new year. Anyway this chapter is about Rhode Island! And this chapter is dedicated to **Mittens12. **You are wonderful.

`P.S. This chapter features Rhode Island as requested for Mittens (is it all right if I call you that?)

He was gone. They couldn't believe it. America couldn't believe it. He was his one his eldest. How did he not see this coming? Did he come over enough? Was it the lack of attention? He was so quiet like Mattie, but… Mattie wouldn't do this. He was too happy.

"Rhode… how could ya? Leave your old man like that?'' America laughed at that. He wasn't that old. He saw Massachusetts standing with her two sisters, Louisiana and North Dakota. America looked over his family. He was down by one.

"Why did he do it Daddy?" America looked down to see his two youngest children looking at him. He looked at Hawaii and Alaska, his youngest. Hawaii was in a pink blouse and a white skirt. Alaska wore a suit and tie.

"It was because he was weak. The weak never survive.'' Alaska said. America glared at his youngest son. Hawaii looked her brother with wide eyes

"Now Alaska there is no need to speak like that." America said firmly, but his voice shook. Rhode was weak as a child, but he grew up to be so much. Rhode was a loving and patient man, even though no took notice of him.

"You know he was!" America grabbed his youngest son by his shoulder.

"Do not speak ill of your brother like that. We are here to honor him.'' America grabbed his youngest son by the shoulders. Wyoming walked and placed a hand on America's shoulder.

"Pa, I'll handle Alaska. I think Massie needs you.'' America nodded. Wyoming took the young state away. Hawaii started at her father. He was normally so strong and happy.

"Daddy can you pick me up?'' Hawaii asked. America smiled and picked up his youngest daughter. She didn't understand yet, even after all the poor thing as been through.

"Yeah, sweetie I can.'' He picked her up and walked over to Massachusetts.

"Massie… I'm sorry…" America tried to say, but Massachusetts shook her head.

"It's not your fault father, it was mine." Hawaii not understanding what was going on got down from her fathers arms and kissed Massachusetts on the cheek.

"Nothing is your fault Big Sister.'' Massachusetts held her baby sister's hand.

" Yes it is baby, it is my fault. I pushed him to much. I wasn't a good sister.'' Hawaii gave her a firm look and hugged her.

" Massie…" America tried, but Massachusetts cut him off.

"Father please there is no use in crying. What is done is done.''

**Well we are done with that. Well I have one thing to say, I honestly do not like this chapter. I don't know why I just feel like I didn't put enough effort into it. Anyway as I said this is for Mittens12. Hope you like it! I am taking request so put them in the magical review box or PM me. God Bless! **


	4. Chapter 4: Under A Cherry Blossom Tree

Chapter 4: Under A Cherry Blossom Tree

Hey again! I have exciting news… I started school this week… yea. So updates maybe sporadic, but I plan to have future chapters up by the weekend. That is pretty much it. Don't forget to review and be awesome. Because you guys are awesome. This chapter will feature Hawaii and Japan.

_"Forgiveness is an act of the will, and the will can function regardless of the temperature of the heart."  
― __Corrie ten Boom_

Pink blossoms fell from the sky. A little girl and man stood there. The little girl was the state of Hawaii. The man was the country of Japan.

"You hurt me.'' Hawaii said simply. Japan looked at the small girl that stood there. The cherry blossoms fell slowly from the cheers.

"I am sorry little one." Japan said. The girl started at the older country. She took out the flower that she had in her hair.

"This is for you. I forgive you." She pressed the hibiscus flower in Japan's hand. He looks at the young state with a surprised expression.

"How… after what I did…" Hawaii stood on the tips of her toes and kissed Japan on the cheek.

"Because we were both hurt, so I figured you wouldn't have to carry the pain alone." Japan showed one of his rare smiles. He picked her up walked towards the city.

**Well this one is like really short. Wow… I did say was going to write drabbles. Anyway I am sorry I have been able to update. I have been sick for the past week, and I started school. So have a nice day and all of that stuff. **


	5. Chapter 5: The Fence

Chapter 5: The Fence

Hey guys I am back! Thank you **Forever.s130 **for the review and you get two chapters! Because you are that awesome! This chapter will feature Arizona.

There is a fence. This fence separates two brothers. On one side of the fence lays a sprawling hacienda with rows of grapes that are waiting for their turn in the winery. The other side consisted of a ranch that held cattle and an orchard of a variety of fruits. Day end and day out the two brothers would work on their respected side of the fence. The eldest brother tended his grapes, along side with his workers. The younger brother cared for his livestock and took great pride for his fruit. One day the older brother looked over the fence and saw his younger brother with a woman that looked older than him. She had pale skin with black and stunning green eyes that didn't seem to match her at all.

"Ari, Father does not like that fence of yours." The young man stood up from his garden and cracked his back.

"Well Papa is just going to have to deal with it won't he?" The young man smirked at the woman he was talking to. The young woman huffed and turned on her heel and left him to tend to his garden. The young watched the woman leave. What did she know? She was only his sister. Laughing, he went back to tend to his garden.

The older brother watched as the woman walked away from his younger brother. He could see the tension between them. She turned and left and he could here the brother's laughter. The boy was foolish, but he was still a boy. He remembered the day that led to construction of the wretched fence.

"_Hermano I told you not to come over!" The younger brother tossed down the basket of fruit on the ground. The older brother knitted his eyebrows together. _

"_Pequeño Hermano what have I done to anger you?" The older asked. The younger brother glared daggers at his older brother that stood before him. _

"_You know very well what happened." The younger brother said firmly as he picked up the apricots that had fallen on the ground. The older brother nods and remembers what happened with him and his younger siblings. He had taken such good care of them for many years, and then all of the sudden they rebelled and went away to live with someone else. _

"_It was your fault that you left. I gave you a home, food and everything you possible want!" The younger brother stood up and dusted of his pants. _

"_After the way you treated us!" The younger brother shouted at his older brother. The older brother stood there. He looked straight to his brother. Ungrateful little brat. _

"_I was much kinder then Padre was!" The older brother protested. The younger brother waved his brother off. _

"_Papá was much kinder then you were." The younger brother said. _

"_You and your siblings are ungrateful, I took care of you when Padre was romping around and waging war." The young man stared his older brother in the eyes. _

"_Por el amor de Dios, solo déjame ser hermano!" The younger brother shouted at his older brother. The older brother's face grew stern and tight. Taking a breath he left whispering, "Pobre tonta." The younger brother watched his older brother walked away from his ranch. _

Over the next few weeks the older brother watched as he put up a fence that would separate them and their land. This fence was something more. This fence showed how much the younger brother hated him. The older brother smashed grapes and the younger picked from his fruit tree. And, this how they lived until the end of time.

**Well that is done. This chapter was dedicated to ****Forever.s130**. **Hope you like it! Just a few things before you escape my grasp. The fence in this story is a metaphor the immigration law that is in place in Arizona to keep tabs on illegal immigrants. Also I used the fence as a picture for the hatred that Arizona would show towards Mexico. **

**Translation notes **

_Hermano- _brother

_Pequeño Hermano- _little brother

"_Por el amor de Dios, solo déjame ser hermano"- _Please for the love of God leave me alone brother!

_Pobre tonta- _Poor Fool


	6. Chapter 6: Just Like Old Times

Chapter 6: Just Like Old Times

Hello by dears! Sorry for the bit of the delay, but I had busy weekend of partying, and when I mean partying I mean going bowling, watching Doctor Who, and eating Oreos. This chapter is also dedicated to **Forever.s 130. **This chapter will feature California.

"I hate you know, Mexi…" California slurred. Mexico let out a drunken laugh.

"Right…. You know you love me!" The Mexican laughed. California laughed along with her brother. Soon she was rolling on the floor. Mexico helped his drunken sister up.

` "Do you remember when you wanted to get away from me?" California laughed as she fell onto the ground. Mexico slunk next to her.

"Ay, I do! I shot you in the foot!" California screeched out. Mexico covered her mouth, but to be a taken back by his little sister's spit.

"_Hermana__!" _ California laughed. This was just like old times. Going out late at night, going from bar to bar getting drunk.

"Hey Emilio you know what?" Mexico turned around looked at his sister.

"Do you remember the time America asked you if I could live with him?" Mexico nodded. How could he forget? It seemed like it was yesterday. He just become independent from his father and his siblings were going to be taken away by some greedy nation. America would come over frequently and tell them stories about he beat up England. He blamed him for placing the idea of rebellion and revolution in their head.

"Si, I do remember! You complained so much!" California laughed out loud. Mexico remembered the war with America. He remembered the time that Texas started the revolution. She had managed to set fire to his hacienda. Then California, his dear California… she wanted to be with that American so much. He remembered how she slipped something into his drink and ran away from his house. That night he and his sister had fight that resulted in him getting shot in his foot and losing his siblings.

"Cali, I missed… miss you so much" Mexico said as he stroked his sister's hair. She giggled and poked her brother. Mexico leaned back his head against the wall. Why couldn't they be like this all the time? Why couldn't it be just like old times?

**All that is done! Hope you liked this Forever.s 130. Anyway I would like to thank the awesome people who are following this story I would totally mention call you by name, but your name is escaping me, and I think there was more than one person, but thank you! I was also thinking about a WWII fanfic that is AU and Germany is a general that falls for an American that is stuck in Berlin. I'm thinking about making this a romantic-comedy because we never those type of stories, then again it is WWII it's not going to be happy, but I think that would really fun to do. Anyway tell what you think and I am taking request so PM me or drop off something in the review box. **


	7. Chapter 7: Mama Ukraine

Chapter 8: Mama Ukraine

Hello my dears! I am back with a new chapter. So I hope you enjoy it! This chapter features North Dakota. Just a note this is a very young North Dakota, maybe six or seven.

It was just after the world meeting when Ukraine had heard the pitter patter of feet. She looked behind her to see a young girl running towards her.

"Mama!" The young girl bounded up and crawled her way into Ukraine's arms. The young girl snuggled her neck into Ukraine.

" Eh? No, no! I am not your Mama!" Ukraine cried as she tried to wriggle the child out of her arms. Only the girl was just cuddle further in.

"Malyshka! I am not your mama!" Ukraine protested, but the girl proceeded to lay her head on Ukraine's chest. She had fallen asleep. Ukraine looked around worried. No one was in the hallway. What was she going to do? She just couldn't take a child home! This was not good.

"Dude, Ukraine you found North Dakota!" Ukraine turned to see the energetic American running her way. So this was North Dakota? Somehow she had pictured her older.

"Yes, here her she is. She kept calling me Mama." Ukraine said as she handed the sleeping child to America.

"Well, she was messing around with England's spells, and poof! We get cute little North Dakota!" America explained. Ukraine laughed and smiled.

"Thanks for finding her bro!'' America called over his shoulder as he walked away with the sleeping state.

" Bro?'' Ukraine muttered as walked to meet with her siblings.

**Hi you guys! Sorry for the bit of the delay, but the next chapter is here! Yea! So I hope you like it and if you want to review or drop off a request feel free to do so! **

** P.S. **_**Malyshka **_**is Russian for baby girl. If anyone thinks anything else please let me know! **


	8. Chapter 8: Didn't Leave Any But The Baby

Chapter 9: Didn't Leave Anyone but the Baby

Hey everybody! I am back with a new chapter. Sorry for being late I was having a bit of writers block … anyways this so this one is going to bit of a sad one. This is one is about Virginia. Also this is a bit AU.

_Go to sleep you little babe  
Go to sleep you little babe  
Your mama's gone away and your daddy's gonna stay  
Didn't leave nobody but the baby  
_ The young general held the small baby in his arms. He rocked it back and forth trying to get to stop from crying. His officers said it was no use in keep the child. The mother was gone, but the father. The father was the problem. He knew soon that the Allies would be here soon.

_Go to sleep you little babe  
Go to sleep you little babe  
Everybody's gone in the cotton and the corn  
Didn't leave nobody but the baby  
_

The young general came out from his house and went over to the camp. He saw the workers digging in the dirt and placing heavy stones on the side. The general looked at the young child. It was asleep now. He smiled and looked up. A man with shallow and sunken cheeks glared over in direction of the general. "You took my child! You took my child!" An officer walked over and pushed the man down. The general nodded into the officer's direction. The man never got up.

_You're sweet little babe  
You're sweet little babe  
Honey in the rock and the sugar don't stop  
Gonna' bring a bottle to the baby_

The Allies had liberated the camp. The general was on the run. He ran with the little bundle in his arms. They couldn't take her. He muttered sweet words to the child calling her " Engel ". He had managed to get some sleeping pills for the baby so she could sleep at night. By the grace of God had managed to get milk and sugar for her. He sat near the river with his coat off. The baby laid on the rock cuddled in the blankets. He poured the sleeping pills into the bottle with the milk and honey. He picked the child and gave her the formula.

"Gute nacht liebe." The baby closed her eyes.

_Don't you weep pretty babe  
Don't you weep pretty babe  
She's long gone with her red shoes on  
Gonna' need another lovin' baby  
_

The general walked down the dirt road with the baby in his arms. He remembered the day he saw her with him. She was a just another girl taken off the streets. She was to be used for the pleasure for the soldiers. She was nothing but an American whore who was looking for her husband in Warsaw. Then he met her. Time passed and soon she was pregnant with his child. She died when she gave birth to the girl.

_Go to sleep you little babe  
Go to sleep you little babe  
You and me and the Devil makes three  
_

The solider continued to walk down the road. The baby was breathing slowly. It had worked. He remembered laying there with her in bed. He remembered on that Christmas night cradling her small frame against his large. She was like a small doll. Then her husband was found. A jealous took over the American man. Shot his wife dead, he did.

_Go to sleep you little babe  
Go to sleep you little babe  
Come and lay your bones on the alabaster stones  
And be my ever-lovin' baby_

The man continued to walk down the road until he heard the rumble of a jeep. He dove into the bushed with the baby close to his chest. They were Allie soldiers whooping and shouting from the latest victory. The little child was still. After the jeep passed the general waited and then walked out of the bushes. Daylight soon broke out from its prison of night. The German walked into a small village. There he saw a church. The general walked to the village square where the church stood. Its steeple glistened in the dawn light. He placed the baby there. She was still.

"Turn around." The general turned around and saw the face of an American solider. He held a Winchester rifle to his chest.

"Gott verzeih mir .." The general muttered. The last thing the general heard was the gun shot and the American saying,

"That was for my sister."

**Well how about that! Did it give you all these feels? Did you cry? I am sorry if you did. The song used is **_**Didn't Leave Anyone But The Baby **_**by Emmylou Harris. It's from **_**O Brother Where Art Thou?**_**. So this one was about Virginia and she basically had a love affair with Germany and the husband is some dude, and the American is well, America. Well hope you like it! Oh if you have a request feel free to ask! **

**Translation notes**

_**Gott verzeih mir= God forgive me… **_


	9. Chapter 9: Gotcha!

Chapter 9: Gotcha!

Hello my dear readers! I am back after some delay, but I am back and will continue the story, I try to update more often. This one is for **Forever South! **This one about Alaska.

Alaska breathed in heavily. This was her chance.

"Gotcha Russia!" Alaska tackled the large nation. Russia laughed as the young state tickled the giant nation.

"I see you did Alaska! Now let this old man up da?" Alaska laughed.

"Russia you're not old! You're not as old as Mr. China or Mr. Japan." Alaska said as she put her hands on hips. Russia laughed.

"Da, that is true. Now shall we go inside for some hot chocolate?" Alaska jumped up and hooked herself unto Russia's neck.

"I still have you." Russia laughed as he carried the small state to his house.

**Sorry this is one is so short DX. I really wanted to write something longer, but I have a research project, but I really needed to post something so I guess this is better than nothing. I am right? So like I said this is for ****Forever South****! Hoped you liked it. If you have any request then just PM me or drop them in the review box. **

**God Bless! **


End file.
